


When Station Management Attacks...

by lord_acies



Series: Freedom: Throwing a Drum Set down a Hill [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BAMF Cecil, BAMF Tamika, Carlos Whump, I like Cecil with tentacles, Injured Carlos, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Cecil, my oneshot attempt at the weird poetry of Night Vale, poor Carlos, probably..., so he gets them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_acies/pseuds/lord_acies
Summary: My quick, oneshot (probably) attempt at beautiful 'weird poetry' style of Night Vale. All the respect to Jeffery Cranor and Joesph Fink as these characters are theirs and as interesting as they are vague, like the show they come from. This is intended to be set somewhere in the beginning to middle of Season Two as I am currently starting Season Three.I intend to extend this oneshot into a full "episode", but this is just what the plot bunnies offered so far. The series it belongs to will likely be unrelated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not Joesph Fink,  
> Let’s break this down. We’re talking books and live shows.
> 
> First, books. The Welcome to Night Vale is out on paperback. Get it wherever you buy books. I recommend your local independent book store, I hear they’re real nice there. Ask them about our two volumes of Night Vale episode books, too. Speaking of books, Jeffrey Cranor and the Real Joesph Fink just turned in the final manuscript of the second Welcome to Night Vale novel, I know, I know! Check out @PlanetofFinks on twitter to stay up to date on that as more becomes official about it.
> 
> Meanwhile, touring. They are all over the western part of North America in just a couple of weeks, going to Las Vegas and Vancouver and everywhere in between but, not everywhere but some cities in between. Then, in April, they're going even more places with their brand new touring script, All Hail. Which is about yes, a particular cloud with certain properties. They’re working on it now and it’s going to be a wild one. They will be all over the northeast, a bit of the south and the Midwest and also Toronto and Montreal. This tour includes a rare intimate set of four shows at the Bell House in Brooklyn. One of those is already sold out. So full schedule and tickets at welcometonightvale.com.
> 
> Don’t worry, rest of country/world: this won’t be the last tour of 2017. Follow them on social media or sign up for they're informative and entertaining twice-monthly newsletter, to be the first to hear about future tours. To summarize: tours in February and April, go to for tickets! If you have only been listening to the podcast and have never seen a live show, I promise you you are missing out on the whole experience, I hope to see you there. And grab the Welcome to Night Vale novel, now in paperback, from your local book store that cares about you and could use your local money.
> 
> SO if you want to help them spew bloody beauty into the world for us to use as war paint, go do those things. They really do depend on our donations. As always, I'm not Joesph Fink. And hey,
> 
> Thanks.

He has the expression of an expensive sportscar. His calm words drip venomously with malice and rage. "WHAT. Do you think you are doing to Carlos." The sentient shadows quiver fearfully under the dark glare of Nightvale's most fearless citizen, but they still don't relinquish their grip on poor, sweet, perfect, innocent Carlos. Cecil has lived a very long life without many fights, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready.

Turning quickly to his handheld bloodstone circle he summons his allies. To his defense comes Tamika Flynn, Old Woman Josie (from out by the car lot), and her definitely not angelic friends, Erika, Erika and Erika in a flash of blinding purple light that makes the shadows hiss and cover what we assume is their eyes.

Fighting together valiantly they manage to shove the shadows into the station managers office door. A door that hasn't been opened since they last went on rampage. There is a shrill scream that pierces the sanity of everyone there, but Cecil wasn't paying attention. His heart flutters to the beat of a pop song, but he feels none of it's upbeat emotions. Carlos. Poor, sweet, innocent Carlos lays almost motionless against the wall near the recording booth.

The scientist breathes shakily and Cecil rushes to him from where he's been standing motionless and stunned like a hooded figure caught in headlights. "C-cecil???" Carlos' small voice wavers. Cecil answers with a strong hug that drenches his sweatervest in the same blood that is ruining Carlos 'Bowling date' labcoat. "That was neat." Carlos finishes with a pained grin. The Voice of Night Vale holds his boyfriend tightly as his not-quite-there tentacles stand guard for any hazard that might pull the lovers apart.

Tears run down his perfect cheeks as he tries to fight the overwhelming urge to close his eyes, but he eventually loses. His face once twisted in agony was not peaceful... more accurately he looked like one having a nightmare about street cleaning day and his heart beat softly, steadily pumping the blood from his body as if that was an okay thing to do. Leaning heavily on Carlos's wound, a wild eyed Cecil barked orders, his voice slightly cracking and intoning in a panicked melody of sharp notes. Tamika called the Sheriff's secret police through the microphone in the break room's microwave, Erica went to get a towel from the men's bathroom for Cecil and Old Woman Josie stood outside waiting for paramedic mages to arrive.

Soon the mages arrived and Cecil had to stand aside to allow them to cast their delicate spellwork. He can't help but think how Carlos would be running all sorts of experiments to learn what makes the spells work. He'd always say "Magic is just science I haven't figured out yet!" and then Cecil would have to bribe the secret police officer he totally didn't know to not haul his scientist off to the re-education center. Tears well up in his eyes like blood oozing from an ancient cursed artifact that you shouldn't have touched. What he wouldn't give for it to be himself in Carlos' place right now...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Night Vale is a production of Common Place Books. It is written by Joesph Fink and Jeffery Cranor and produced by Joesph Fink. The Voice of Nightvale is Cecil Baldwin. The voice of Carlos was Dylan Marron. Original Music by Disparition. All of it can be found at disparition.info or at disparition.bandcamp.com. This episode's weather was... Find out more at . Comments? Questions? Email us at nightvale@commonplacebooks.com or follow us on twitter @nightvaleradio. Check out welcometonightvale.com for more information about the show as well as all sorts of cool nightvale stuff you can own and while you're there consider clicking the donate link. That'd be cool of you.
> 
> Today's Proverb is "You won't sleep when you're dead either."


End file.
